


Dragones en Sueños

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Mike pensaba en Eleven todos los días. Y al parecer, Will pensaba en Mike en igual frecuencia e intensidad.





	Dragones en Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Del episodio 2x05 "Dig Dug" en adelante.

" _Cada noche, mientras duermo_

 _Convierto los dragones en sueños_."

-The Rasmus.

**[+]+[+]**

**track 01.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Encontró los dibujos por accidente.

Enroscado en su bolsa de dormir, escuchando a Will gemir entre pesadillas, poca idea había tenido Mike de lo que encontraría debajo de la cama.

Fue un sentimiento muy peculiar, lo que se enfrascó en el pecho de Mike, cuando de un jalón curioso, un plumaje de hojas sueltas se liberó de una carpeta de papel.

Descubrió justo la calidad del talento que su amigo solía esconder debajo de bosquejos brutos y caricaturescos de magos y calabozos. Rostros. Sonrisas. La gorra de Dustin, marcada en lápiz, apenas conteniendo los rizos alocados que se conllevaban. La sonrisa de Lucas junto con las rayas de su camiseta. La mitad de una bicicleta, aun sin terminar, pero siendo obvia para Mike.

Los primeros cuatro bosquejos le brindaron de un calor a sus mejillas muy parecido al que los abrazos de su madre causaban.

Pero, después, vino el shock.

Mike se encontró  _a sí mismo_  en un espejo de naturaleza poco usual; uno de papel.

En diferentes ángulos, en diferentes tamaños, en distintas líneas del tiempo. Los dibujos protagonizándolo superaron en números a todos los demás. Mike con ojos serios y oscuros, haciendo pucheros desde el papel amarillo de renglones. Mike con cabello corto. Mike con cabello más largo y actual, ahora comenzando a rizase de las puntas.

Fue un peculiar, y poderoso, sentimiento lo que cautivó a Mike, el Espectador.

Había dedicación en estos dibujos. Había borraduras y recalques que hablaban del esfuerzo de Will, al haber creado tales obras.

Mike tragó saliva—muy probablemente, también su corazón de regreso a su pecho.

Fue como perder a Will, perder a Eleven, abrazar a Will en el hospital—todo aquel caos de emociones entremezclándose en su ser, llegando a una cresta de peligro y pánico—como enfrentar a un Demagorgon—pero muy debajo de todo,  _placer_  por saber que Mike tenía esa garantía de decir  _Esa persona es mía_.

Eleven había sido suya en el sentido de lealtad compartida, de chispas desprendiéndose, al momento de hacer contacto uno con el otro.

Y aunque previamente, Mike no había dudado de la lealtad de Will, ver estos dibujos, fue descubrirla de nuevo. La fuerza de su vínculo. Lo profundo de su conexión con Mike.

Mike pensaba en Eleven todos los días. Y al parecer, Will pensaba en Mike en igual frecuencia e intensidad.

Luego, Will despertó de golpe y Mike fue rápido en empujar los dibujos de regreso a su escondite.

"¿Will? ¿Qué pasa?"

Cuando Will atendió a su llamado, pálido, sudado, confundido, Mike no podía creer que los dibujos hubieran venido de su amigo. Los ojos de Byers estaban vacíos de calidez. Miraba a través de Mike, no a él directamente, sobrepasándolo en importancia, a pesar de que tan duro Mike se le ponía enfrente.

"Creo… creo que Hopper está en peligro."

Mike lo siguió cuando Will le compartió la misma información a la Sra. Byers. Mike lo siguió por toda la casa, por horas, mientras trataban de encontrar la ubicación del Chief, y lo siguió fuera del carro en la mitad de la noche, cuando Joyce fue la mujer más valiente del mundo al bajar por el túnel conectado al Upside-Down.

Will estaba temblando, mirando el agujero grotesco en el piso, esperando por su madre. Mike no pudo pensar en otra cosa para tranquilizarlo, más que tomar su mano.

La tímida sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo, le provocó a Mike ofrecer una sonrisa. "¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres volver al auto?"

"Estoy bien. No podría—No hasta que vea..."

"A tu mamá salir. Lo entiendo. Aun así..."

Soltó su mano fría, para cubrir los hombros de Will con su brazo entero. Su cuerpo se sintió más pequeño de lo usual. Más vulnerable. El Súper Espía Will Byers.

Mike quería protegerlo. Quería que su amigo dejara de estar en constante sufrimiento.

Por supuesto, su deseo no se cumplió.

Todo lo opuesto.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Will estaba atado de pies y manos. Gritando. Haciendo que las luces parpadearan. Will ya no era Will—No,  _sí_  lo era. Tenía que serlo—Tenía que estar muy adentro, todavía viviendo, esperando a que lo ayudaran.

Joyce le rogó que regresara, que combatiera al monstruo en su interior. Jonathan se le unió.

Will sólo… los observaba con ojos engrandecidos, mudo a las anécdotas que su familia estaba derramando. Fue entonces que Mike tomó su turno. Contó sobre el primer día de kindergarden; lo mucho que aquel día todavía significaba para Mike. Dejó al desnudo por qué Will era su mejor amigo. Su primer amigo. Will y Mike eran satélites, siempre estarían gravitando uno alrededor del otro, nunca separados.

Will no se inmutó. El dolor que le mostraron las tres personas más cercanas a él, no significó nada para él.

"Vi los dibujos."

Mike tuvo que tomarse un momento para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

Joyce lo volteó a ver, su ceño fruncido con confusión. Jonathan, sin embargo, lució asustado, como si supiera a la perfección de lo que Mike estaba hablando.

Mike no debía hacerlo. Decir  _esto_  en voz alta, enfrente de todas estas personas. Pero, ¿qué más podía perder? Mike nunca se había censurado para expresar lo que pensaba o sentía. Hoy no sería el día donde comenzaría a utilizar filtros.

Acercándose, Mike se hincó frente a Byers. Su voz intentó ser sutil, susurrante, para que no calara tan hondo la traición de privacidad que estaba a punto de cometer.

"Los dibujos debajo de tu cama. Vi todos tus bosquejos, Will. Son grandiosos. Más que grandiosos. Y sé que no debí haber husmeado, pero…" No. Mike batió su rostro. Sus puños se apretaron. De repente, sintió rabia. Frustración. "Es típico de ti esconderte, Byers." De golpe, preguntas le asaltaron por dentro. ¿Desde cuándo Will había comenzado a sentir esto? ¿Desde cuándo Mike había sido el objeto de su atención tan fijamente, sin Mike teniendo la mínima idea? "Escondes lo que sientes realmente, justo como ahora estás escondiéndote detrás del Monstruo de Sombras, porque es más fácil que combatirlo. No es justo, ¿sabes? ¡No es justo que te des vencido, cuando yo nunca he dejado de pelear por ti!"

No-Will parpadeó. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Mike se preguntó si el Monstruo de Sombras lo podía sentir a través de Will. Algo tan mundano como una lágrima.

"Will." Mike chilló el nombre en último recurso. "No me molestan. Los dibujos."  _Tus sentimientos_ , fue lo que realmente quiso decir. "Regresa. Sólo… regresa, para mostrarte que puedes hacer más que dibujarme en un estúpido pedazo de papel."

"Will, cariño." Joyce agregó con frágil suavidad. "Si sigues allí dentro, por favor, habla con nosotros." Todos estaban en el precipicio, esperando por una señal. "¿Podrías hacerlo, cariño? Por favor… Por favor. Te amo tanto.  _Por favor_."

La boca de Will temblaba con palabras que se rehusaban a salir de su garganta. Se miró afectado por un instante, realmente destrozado. Por un momento Mike tuvo esperanza—

—"Déjenme ir."

Fue una navaja atravesando su pecho, escuchar la monótona repetición de la orden. Mike mordió su labio inferior hasta sacar sangre.

Tip-tap. Tip-tap. Tip-Tap. Tip-tap.

El rítmico sonido le obligó a agachar su cabeza aún más abajo, a donde los dedos de Will se movían sin cesar sobre el cartón de su prisión. Mike no fue el único en notarlo.

Cuando Hopper se apresuró fuera de la prisión de vuelta a la casa, todos los siguieron.

La esperanza, aunque de pizca a pizca, regresó.

Código Morse. Will se estaba comunicando.

A Q U Í.

De regreso a la prisión, Jonathan reprodujo aquella ridícula canción que Will tanto adoraba para estimular a su hermano de regreso, mientras Hopper comunicaba los mensajes por el radio.

C I E

Mike en primera instancia entro en Modo Campaña, demandando que Will recordara los momentos donde se había sacrificado para salvar al equipo.

R R E N

"Lo dije en serio." Mike murmuró, en una oportunidad que Hopper se distanció de los dos. Will seguía viéndolo sin alma, y Mike no lo podía soportar. Fue impulsivo al sujetar el mentón del chico con su mano para querer obligarlo a verlo directo a los ojos. Mike lamió sus labios con nervios. Emoción. "En serio, Byers, debiste decírmelo. No estoy molesto, tonto. ¿Me oyes?" Su frente se presionó con la de Byers, jugando con fuego con una estrategia completamente analítica. Inhaló hondo. Sus párpados no cayeron por completo, no queriendo perder vista de las pupilas dilatadas de Will. "¿Me entiendes, Will? ¿En verdad entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"

Mike relamió sus labios de nuevo. Comenzó a retroceder.

Fue algo pequeño, casi imperceptible, si uno no se trataba de Mike Wheeler.

El mentón de de Will se curveó hacia el de Mike al momento de sentirlo alejarse. Trató de seguirle, por una fracción de segundo, sus labios entreabiertos en instinto. Los dedos de Will, desde lo bajo de su asiento, trabajaron.

S Í.

Mike no se permitió llorar del alivio al tener su respuesta, hasta que Joyce llegó a reemplazarlo. Salió al patio para esconderse en la oscuridad por un rato limitado.

Podría ser ridículo, pero Mike estaba temiendo más de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Will y su persona, que cualquier Monstruo Sombra. El mundo podría irse al carajo, pero Will no podía respirar, ni pensar coherentemente desde que había vistos esos malditos bocetos. Tenía fe en Will. Tenía fe en que Will podía ganarle al monstruo invadiéndolo, pero al mismo tiempo, Mike comenzaba a tener pánico del momento que el verdadero Will estuviera frente a él, esperando a que esta vez, Mike no se acobardara cuando sus mentones estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

Su beso con El era un recuerdo agridulce, una herida todavía abierta. Entre más Mike intentaba no pensar en ella, peor era cuando Mike  _sí_  se permitía extrañarla—sentirla. Mike sería el primero en admitir que cuidar de Will había servido para encapsular a Eleven en un rincón de su cabeza, porque Will era un peso (el único) que podía sobrellevar el de Eleven. ¿Pero, qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué besar a Will le daba sobresaltos en su estómago, con la misma fuerza que pensar en besar a El había causado?

Eleven-Will. Will-Eleven.

¿Porque Mike no podía tener a uno, sin perder al otro?

L A

P U E R

TA.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Estaban rodeados.

Nancy tenía una escopeta en sus manos, y no queriendo sentirse patético, Mike había cogido una decoración de metal en su mano. Por lo menos, era pesado y garantizaba dolor al ser lanzado.

Afuera de la casa Byers, se escucharon gruñidos. Chillidos. Un impacto cerca de la ventana. Luego, un demodog atravesó la ventana de la sala. Todos saltaron. Luego, se acercaron a la criatura para cerciorarse de que estuviera muerta.

La puerta frontal crujió. Mike fue el primero en turnarse en la dirección de la cadena de la puerta, ahora deslizándose con mente propia.

Mike sabía quién estaba por entrar en el milisegundo previo a la revelación.

Calidez explotó en su pecho, una estampida de  _cariño_  y reafirmante  _amor_  aflojando todo nudo en su persona.

Eleven había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que se habían visto. Usaba maquillaje, y su cabello era tan largo que podía ser peinado. Sangre corría de su nariz.

Chispas.

En cuanto El unió su mirada con la suya, chispas chasquearon y lo volvieron a cegar.

Mike sonrió para hacerla sentir bienvenida.

Eleven dijo su nombre. Eso bastó para hacerlo correr a sus brazos. Enterró su rostro en la chaqueta de la chica para tragarse el sollozo de elación queriendo salirse de su garganta. Eleven olía a ozono, a un día de lluvia.

"Nunca te di por perdida." Mike se apresuró a asegurarse. "Te llamé. Te llamé todas las noches, por—"

"353 días." Eleven también lloraba. "Te escuché."

La confusión no tardó en asaltarle. Mike se sintió traicionado en cuestión de instantes. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas allí? ¿De qué estabas bien?"

Hopper no se lo había permitido, al parecer. Mike los observó abrazarse con familiaridad que le dijo todo lo necesitado.

"¡La haz estado escondido todo este tiempo!" De repente, toda la ira que había albergado desde el día que Eleven había desaparecido, fue la única gasolina recorriendo a Mike. Hopper fue un blanco fácil para su despecho, así como bastante resistente a sus asaltos. Fue como golpear una roca. Hopper lo jaloneó hasta meterlo a la habitación donde Will estaba acostado. Mike fue todo reclamos, y Hopper fue un león gruñéndole justo en sus narices, diciéndole que era justo culparlo, y no a Eleven por las mentiras.

"¡Por supuesto que no la culpo a ella! ¡Te culpo a ti!"

"Perfecto, niño. Bien por ti."

Mike miró rojo. Se le echó encima a pesar de estar Will tan cerca de ambos. "¡Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso! ¡Te culpo a ti!"

"¡Cálmate! ¡Detente!"

"¡Te culpo a ti!" Atrapado en la fortaleza que Hopper tenía como cuerpo, al ser inmovilizado por sus brazos, Mike dejó salir todo. Todos sus demonios. Los mató uno por uno. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! "Es tu culpa… ¡Es tu culpa!" Odió terminar llorando. Odió haber pasado estos últimos días, no haciendo otra cosa más que llorar, y  _rogar_.

"Está bien, chico. Estarás bien. Todo estará bien."

"No." Mike gimió, ahora aferrándose a la chaqueta de Hopper. "No lo estará." Eleven había regresado. Will estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo. "¿Qué tal si… y si ahora significa que tengo que perderlo, otra vez?"

Eleven había existido sin Will, después de todo. Will había existido todo este año, sin Eleven. Eran dos identidades mitológicas de diferentes dimensiones que nunca habían cruzado caminos. ¿Qué tal si había una buena razón cósmica para ello?

¿Qué tal si era el precio que Mike tenía que continuar pagando?

Will o El. El o Will.

"Tonterías." Hopper gruñó. "Te aferras a lo que quieres y no lo dejas ir. ¿Entendido? Es lo que Will está haciendo. Está aferrándose a nosotros. A ti. Nunca no lo soltarías, ¿cierto? Créeme, es lo que la chiquilla nunca dejó de hacer."

Mike volvió a abrir sus ojos. Will permanecía inconsciente. Sin moverse.

Vino, entonces. El nombre de aquel poderoso sentimiento.

No fue algo espectacular. No fue como en las películas, cuando los protagonistas se daban cuenta de estar enamorados uno y del otro después, o antes del tercer acto. Fue sólo Mike alcanzando a ver las hojas de los bocetos pobremente escondidos, debajo de la cama de Will.

Amar a Will siempre había sido natural. Will había sido su primer amigo.

Will había sido el principio. El primer capítulo.

Mike gravitó a la figura acostada de manera inevitable. Hopper le apretó el hombro antes de irse, dejándolo a solas para reincorporarse.

Los bocetos volvieron a sus manos. Mike se sentó en el piso, llenando su regazo de hojas. "Creo que exageras con las pecas." Tal vez, a Will le gustaban y por ello la fijación. Mike se sonrojó al imaginarlo. "Eleven está viva, Will. Nos va ayudar. La conocerás y por fin tendrás a alguien con quien intercambiar historias del Inframundo. Genial, ¿verdad?"

Mike delineó los trazos de sus propios cabellos hechos de carbón, asombrado todavía por la dedicación. Por la devoción.

Mientras Mike había estado las últimas 353 noches hablándole a la estática, Will había estado haciendo esto.

"Estás triste."

Eleven estaba viendo a Will desde el umbral que Hopper había dejado semiabierto. Mike abrazó los bocetos contra su pecho automáticamente.

"Nah." Mike intentó sonreír, pero su rostro dolía por tanto llorar. "Creo que nunca me he sentido más feliz. Tengo a todos mis amigos juntos de nuevo."

Eleven caminó hacia Will, catalogándolo cuidadosamente. Mike dio una palmadita a su lado para invitarla a sentarse. Mike se percató del dibujo que Eleven cargaba en una de sus manos. La silueta negra del Shadow Monster rayada en pluma.

Detrás de ellos, Will suspiró con escalofríos.

"Te extrañé." Mike murmuró. "Te siento cuando estás cerca. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco."

("Podemos volvernos locos juntos.")

Eleven jaló de las hojas que Mike protegía. Era imposible negarle algo a la chica, así que Mike fue débil, relajando sus brazos para que los dibujos de Will fueran admirados por otro par de ojos.

El se mantuvo callada por un buen rato, absorbiendo detenidamente cada bosquejo. Cuando por fin habló, no fue lo que Mike esperó escuchar.

"Will dice que cerremos la puerta."

"Lo sé." Con la mera mención de su nombre, Mike rotó su rostro en la dirección de Byers, de reojo vigilando su rostro. "¿Pero de cual puerta está hablando? No tenemos idea de cuál puerta se refiere."

"La puerta que yo abrí." Con sumo cuidado, Eleven acomodo los bosquejos en más orden de como Mike los había encontrado. Se los devolvió a Mike, mirada tan firme en un objetivo, como Mike la recordaba.

"Maldita sea." Mike se levantó. Aunque Will estuviera poseído, lo cubrió con la manta de dinosaurios que había sido descartada en el pie de la cama. Tapó las piernas flacuchas de su amigo y sus pies desnudos, sobando a través de la manta para quitar ese tono azul de su piel. "¿Apenas te tengo de regreso por media hora, y ya estás lista para otra misión suicida?" Eleven y Will eran tan similares en ese aspecto. "¿Podrías encontrarlo? ¿Al verdadero Will?"

Eleven frunció su ceño. "Está aquí, Mike."

"Sí, pero…"

"Está enfermo." El flexionó su mano, colocándose en la frente de Will. "Pero está  _aquí_. Lo siento dentro. Como… como tú me sientes."

Mike asintió. Por lo menos, Will no estaba divagando en otro mundo lejos de su alcance como el año pasado. Sólo estaba siendo invadido por un parásito. Podían curarlo. De alguna forma. "De acuerdo. Dime más sobre esta maldita puerta."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**fin de track 01.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
